Armed and Dangerous
by Secret Ninja Plushie
Summary: Buffy and Faith go head to head. But they're not sporting thier usual weapons...


A figure fully clad in millitary, navy blue armor, hid behind a tree. The masked face looked about anxiously, finally poking out from behind the tree to be met with a rain of fire from the feild of tall grass. Quickly the figure pulled its' masked head back, letting the bullets slam into the trees around her.

"Beta team, take positions!" a femmenine voice emenated from the mask and at the command a small group of similarly-clad figures scrambled up thier respective tree, guns slung over thier shoulders by staps.

"Okay, Alpha team, we're moving foreward! Remember to dodge between the trees! GO!" out rushed several other blue people, firing aimlessly as they dodged from tree to tree. The leader had made it all the way to the edge of the small grove of trees, hearing some cries of pain behind her. She dared not to look for fear she would see her commrades fall and not get up.

"Faith!" called a girl, also in blue, "Faith, cover me! I'm coming over!" said the girl as Faith nodded, cocking her gun, finger resting on the trigger.

The girl ran, full speed, Faith leaned out from the tree shooting into the field. But she didn't see the figure in deep red squeeze the trigger a few times. red splattered everywhere as the girl who had been running towards Faith fell, her legs wounded.

"Faith, Help!" the girl pleaded desperatly as Faith quickly got behind the tree again. Faith looked at the girl, quickly throwing out her arm to grab the girl and pull her towards the tree.

The girl took off her mask, smiling greatfully at her savior as vibrant blue eyes shone, "Thanks..."

"No biggie, but your legs..."

"They'll be-" the girl was cut off as a spatter of red erupted from her chest. she looked slowly at Faith and then at her chest, and then her head fell to the ground, black locks spread eagled on the ground.

"Shit! Kre!" the slayer's eyes widened under the mask, though no one saw it. And then a savage but strangled cry tore from Faith's lips as she surged up, gun at the ready, and rushed out into the field, firing at anything that moved. Yelps of pain echoed in the slayer's ears as she took down some of the ones in red, finally running right into one. This red figures armore had black stripes going down across it. Clearly this was thier leader.

Both pointed thier guns at eachother, both were at the ready. Faith couldn't resist taunting the other as she savored a victory already.

"You're going down! For what you-" she didn't get a chance to finish as the other fired repeatedly at her chest, red blossoming from it.

"Geez," the figure exhaled, taking off her mask to reveal the blonde beneath, "And you say _I_ talk too much?" Buffy shook her head in mock amazement, then adopting a childish smile, "Looks like I win!"

"No way, B! We _so_ kicked your team's ass!" Faith argued, taking off her mask as well and brushing the shells of paintballs off her chest.

Buffy snorted in disbelief, as people started getting up around them, puttign the saftey on thier guns.

"I got the leader, so it's an automatic win," Explained Buffy, motioning to the red paint stains on Faith's armor.

"Oh, so get the captain and the team falls with them? What kind of stupid rule is that?!" the dark slayer asked, incredulous.

"I put the challenge out, so my rules. And that's how I play paintball." the blonde crossed her arms, as if that settled the matter. Just then Kre ran up to where they were standing, flipping a stray bit of hair from her face.

"Man, that was awesome! I was all like, 'I'll be okay' and then it was like 'bam bam!' and then you were like-" the girl made a sound, supposedly remenicent of the hulk lifting somthing really heavy. it came out like 'Uuuurhhhaaaaa!' Buffy smirked at this, looking from Faith to Kre.

"It's just a game, Faith, lighten up!"

Faith mumbled darkly as the whole group headed back accross the field towards the multi-purpose building that was now 'slayer central'

"Hey Will, How'd ya do? And where's Xander?" Buffy called to the redhead who was limping over to them.

"Hey, Buff, Faith... I'm okay, got a hit in the leg a few times..." she grimaced as she walked

Rhona then came up to the small group, pointing a finger at the wiccan accusingly, "This girl here cheated! She used her magic to shild herself after she got hit the first few times!" it was Faith's turn to smirk at Buffy and Willow. Willow was sputtering about saftey and not having slayer healing, and Buffy was objecting that is wasn't unfair at all.

"C'mon B, it's just a game, lighten up!" the dark slayer quipped as Buffy scowled at her.

"Anyway, you never told us what happened to Xander, he was supposed to have your back."

"Oh, well, he got hit in the arm so he ran back to HQ to put some ice on it." Willow grinned, "So, how did Kenn do on the front lines?"

"Perfectly fine, unless you count being slugged in the chest a few hundred times by this maniac!" said a grumpy Kennedy as she fell into step with Willow, gesturing at Faith and rubbing her chest, now smeared with red paint.

"That wasn't Faith, that was me!" Piped up Amanda who had suddenly appeared by Faith's side, "I was up in a tree, you were in Faith's way so I shot, maybe more than once..." she explained apologeticly. "If it makes you feel any better you guys got Vi pretty bad, she looked like a walking art pallett!" They all laughed and split off as they reached the indoors, dropping thier paintball guns and gear into a pile by the door.

"So, never figured you for a paintballer, B." Faith began as they walked on together, "Somthing this rough doesn't seem like you."

Buffy shrugged, "I guess it's kinda like slaying, exhillerating... Plus, it's a good exercise for the girls learning to be stealthy." Faith nodded in agreement at this, suddenly turning and slugging the blonde in the shoulder playfully.

"Next time, my team's gonna win!" and then they parted ways, both ginning as they walked off.

End


End file.
